Halo: Fire Team Merc
by MV Master Chief
Summary: I would think this is suitable for 15 and over. Excessive gore, bad language, no sex or drugs. Anyway, this story follows FTM, who land on Halo to search for the Chief - but he's at the Pillar of Autumn - ready to blow Halo!
1. What the Hell was that!

Disclaimer: Everything seen in Bungie's HALO series is © Bungie 2001- present. Everything not seen (including characters and such) is © Jon Smith 2003 – present.  
  
::::Authors Introduction::::  
  
Hey, I'm Jon Smith, a fourteen year old lad from England. My most well- known online alias is "End of Days", nothing to do with the Arnold Schwarzenegger films. I hate trying to spell Arnie's second name. My newest one, while "End of Days" is in Purgatory on GameFAQs is "MC Master Chief", look out for that.  
  
Anyway, this story (Halo: Fire Team "Mercs") is based upon Obsidian13's "Rebellion: The Grunt Wars". Well, not really based upon, but they do visit a planet named "Xau 14"...infact it's the same planet (EXACTLY – they meet the characters from that story too) that the Grunts HQ from that story is on. Sorry if this bothers you Obsidian, but I love your story so much...just thought I would credit you for a part of my story. Boy, am I dragging on...  
  
Just thought I'd clear some things up before I started. This story is based just before "Halo: The Flood" ends and just after "Halo 2" begins.  
  
Enjoy,  
  
Jon  
  


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Chapter I :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: "What the hell is that?!" :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  


  
The stars shone brightly as a strange ring shaped planet came into view. "What the hell is that?!" came a voice from the cockpit. Her eyes strained as they tried to bring it into view. She checked her radar to see if it had registered – no, it hadn't. She brought down her visor, to try and clear the space dust out of her view, and magnify whatever it was. It looked like a huge sort of facility – it certainly wasn't just a strangely shaped planet. It was man made...  
  
"How can the Chief be on that? I don't see any vital signs within 10,000 miles! Well, not human, anyway," she thought. "Damn, Chief's not human." The pilot stuck the Pelican into Auto-Fly and flicked a switch above her head, opening the cockpit door. She swivelled round to face the marines.  
  
"Hey, Lieutenant, how far away is our DZ?" asked Sarge. The Lieutenant shook her head.  
  
"No human vital signs are coming up on my sensors – I know the Chief ain't human – so I doubt he's alive with no Spartans to help him out," she replied, sounding a little worried.  
  
"You obviously don't know the chief Lieutenant!" laughed one of the marines. Suddenly, the Dropship shook violently, many of the marines falling out of their seats – the Pilot flew out of her chair and slid across the floor, smashing her head against it. Sarge jumped up and raced to her side while the marines tried to gather their composure, while the medic pulled himself over to Sarge and the Lieutenant.  
  
"Sarge! I've...I've broken my leg!" he wailed as he clasped his right leg. He lay on his back as the marines felt the Ship gather speed.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!?" cried Sarge. "Toey! Go see what the hell is happening," he pointed to the cockpit. Toey nodded and looked out the cockpit window.  
  
"Uhm, Sarge. Brace yourself...." whispered Toey. Sarge grunted.  
  
"Listen private, I don't have any time for your dumb-assed riddles!" he shouted in reply. He looked up at Toey and saw the flames engulfing the Pelican. They'd entered something's atmosphere – they were heading at it...with no Pilot.  
  
--- ---  
  
"T-t-toey?!" whispered Sarge as he tried to bring himself to his feet. There was no answer. "Toey?" he said again – still no answer. He looked around and saw his cap lying in a pool of blood infront of him. He felt his body and searched it for blood before even thinking of his Team- mates. He picked up his cap and raced over to Toey.  
  
"Joe? Joe?" he whispered as he picked Toey's upper body off the floor and sat him up. His eyelids flickered...he was alive. His eyes opened slowly, squinting through the light to see Sarge's dark, rough face. Sarge gave off a look of relief on his face.  
  
"Hey S-sarge!" laughed Joe. He shook his head and adjusted his eyes to the light. His helmet was cracked, knocking his binoc-panel offline, but that could be fixed.  
  
"Try and wake the others," said Sarge as he walked around trying to wake his team. Only one couldn't be woken – the Pilot. "No great loss. We can hitch a ride, as long as we know where the hell we are!"  
  
Still, the team sat and mourned over their Lieutenant before Sarge stood up and ordered his men to grab their weapons and supplies before they headed out. "I'll try and see if I can contact another Ship, see if we can get off this...wherever we are," said Sarge as he loaded his Assault Rifle. Too other men were holding the medic up – Sarge thought heavily of whether to leave him here and to pick him up later, but he was too valuable.  
  
"Keep your guns raised and your eyes fixed outside – we don't know what's waiting for us outside!" ordered Sarge. "JoJo, James – you two get behind Toey, he'll protect you and your weak pistols. Keep Jones safe!" he commented before turning to face a big red button.  
  
"Ready?" he said. The team replied with a confident "Sir! Yes Sir!". "Here we go!" he cried as he punched the red button and took aim outside before the door fully opened. Deserted...it was a big green field, with a bit of foliage and a huge structure shooting bolts of blue energy into the sky.  
  
"Huh?" whispered James. JoJo shrugged, before pulling "Medic" up onto his shoulder.  
  
"Alright Medic?" whispered JoJo as he pointed his pistol forwards. Medic groaned – JoJo took this as a "shut up you bastard". "Righteo!"  
  
"Phillips – what do you see?" Sarge asked the Teams Sniper.  
  
"Not a lot, a few pod thingy's...WAIT! They're our Life Pods! The Pillar of Autumns' Life Pods!" he said as he saw the light maroon title on their sides. Sarge's mouth opened as he ran out into the open.  
  
"SARGE! Wait there!" cried Toey as he ran out after him – but it was too late. The big purple thing hovering just above them that Toey had just spotted had seen Sarge. It started to fire as it lowered to the ground.... 


	2. Fire Team Merc do you copy?

Disclaimer: Everything seen in Bungie's HALO series is © Bungie 2001- present. Everything not seen (including characters and such) is © Jon Smith 2003 – present.  
  
::::Authors Note::::  
  
I apologise for the piss poor first chapter – I'm only 13 remember!!  
  


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Chapter II :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   


:::::::::::::::::::::::: "Fire Team Merc – do you copy?" ::::::::::::::::::::::::  


  
Violet Plasma Bolts came flying in Echo619s' direction, as Sarge stood frozen in horror. Toey dropped his MA5B Rifle to lose some of the weight he was carrying as he sprinted towards Sarge. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!" he cried as he dived between two Plasma Bolts which scorched the grass behind him – he pushed Sarge out of the way of a flurry of Bolts that came their way in midair.  
  
They rolled across the floor, before Toey pulled the petrified Sarge up. "You OK Sarge?" he asked through horrific panting.  
  
"Y-yeah. Move your ass solider! Get your gun and blast the fuck out of those bastards!" he screamed as he pulled the safety switch into "off". "Thanks," he whispered as Toey turned and ran off. Toey laughed. "DROP MEDIC, LOCK THE DOOR! KICK THEIR METALLIC ASSES!!!" Sarge screamed as he placed his cap on his head...again. They ran through the dozens of Hot Plasma bolts, towards the –now docked- Covenant Airship. The left side door opened and 10 or so Grunts popped out. Sarge laughed and whipped out his pistol.  
  
He used the 2x Optical Zoom and crouched down – Toey got hold of his jacket as he ran past before pointing to the Jackals jumping out the other side. "Damn you Toey! Damn you to heaven!" it was clear that Toey was Sarge's favourite, although James came close. JoJo and James were just catching up when a huge green Plasma blotch came at them.  
  
"WATCH OUT JOJO!" cried James as he rolled forward, under the Plasma. He kept running forward – JoJo did not. In fact, part of him rolled back – his head. The Plasma bolt had caught his face and ripped his head off. James hadn't a clue until he couldn't hear any movement behind him. He turned his head and saw the grass painted read – his head was smouldering away under the intense heat of the Plasma. "Oh god no...."  
  
James had no choice but to keep moving towards the attacking covenant – with more vigour than ever before, he let rip with his Assault Rifle on the closest Jackal. "Die bitch."  
  
"Where's JoJo!?" shouted Sarge over his shoulder to James. James didn't reply his face was full of concentration as he rushed head on into the Jackal side. "God damnit. 3 down...6 left!" The two that were quietest were quite a pair of fighters – Johnson and Phillips. Best friends from school. Phillips was a Mexican Sniper while Johnson was a Heavy Artillery/Weapon specialist.  
  
"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" cried Johnson as he threw a Fragmentation grenade into a group of 3 Grunts. It exploded splattering blue "Covie Puss" over 20 yards away. "Covie Puss" was what the marines liked to call the blood. The Covenant Dropships doors were closing...no-more Covies...for now. As it took off – James had disappeared.  
  
"5 left..." sighed Sarge.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" said a voice. It was coming from the Covenant Dropship. "Fire Team Merc – do you copy?"  
  
It was James!  
  
"You scared the shit outta me Corporal!" laughed Sarge as the dropship lowered its doors and the marines climbed in....  
  
--- ---  
  
A man in green armour stood on a balcony in an engine room somewhere on a Ship, in the middle of nowhere. Plasma bullets rang through his ears, he swerved this way and that, he seemed invincible. He pulled the last frag grenade of his belt, and primed it before accurately throwing it into a cylinder shaped whole in the opposite wall – a few seconds later, he was nowhere to be seen as the Grenade exploded, leaving the Engine Room in a huge blaze – a countdown initiated.  
  
--- ---  
  
"Yeehaw!" shouted James as he lifted the DropShip into the air and flew at an amazingly fast speed through the air. "That airship Echo619 brought back sure did some good!"  
  
"What the bijeesus are you talking about Corporal?!" said Sarge....his eyes widened. "Shit."  
  
--- ---  
  
The man in the green armour raced through the maze ontop of the ship he had just blew in a vehicle known to the SPARTANs as a "Warthog". Strange creatures, almost human-like were fighting the Covenants – the soldier didn't seem to mind, he just mowed what ever was in his path down...  
  
He came to a halt as he heard the familiar Pelican scream coming from above. "Cortana? Chief? You ready for extraction?" came a voice over the intercom in the mans helmet.  
  
"This is Cortana – yes, Foehammer, we are ready for extraction from the Pillar of Autumn – we have roughly 2 minutes to leave this Halo!" she said in a hurry. The man was a woman?!  
  
She got out of the Warthog and loaded her MA5B Assault Rifle. "Damn! Two Banshee's are closing in! I'm gonna have to shake'em!" cried "Foehammer". Cortana fired at the Banshees as the countdown clock ticked away – 1 min 30 seconds....  
  
"No! Chief! I've been hit...sorry...but, this is Foehammer...over and...........................out....." came the voice again as the person in the suit watched the Pelican turn into a nosedive.  
  
"Chief! There's another DropShip only a few hundred meters away! FLOOR IT!" cried Cortana. So, Chief was the guy in the robot...so who the hell was Cortana?...  
  
--- ---  
  
The Covie dropship landed next to the Pelican. "Everyone out, get in the Pelican!" ordered Sarge. The marines obliged – never knowing their doom was near...  
  
Medic was OK – his leg still giving him trouble, but he could tell Johnson how to bandage him up – Johnson was also a Novice Medic.  
  
Sarge got into the Cockpit and took off, aiming to flee the unknown planet....  
  
--- ---  
  
The Chief ran past a few structures that the Warthog could not pass and reached the Pelican. He jumped inside and entered to Cockpit, taking something out of his helmet and inserting it into the Pelicans mainframe. "Hold on! I'm gonna have to hack it to get out of here," said Cortana. Chief sat back and listened to the mechanical voice countdown from 20....  
  
"WE'RE GONE!" shouted Cortana as the Pelican burst away from the Pillar of Autumn and into put the Pelican into Auto-Flight on a route to home.  
  
"Where to now?" asked the Chief.  
  
"Home...."  
  
The Chief relaxed and removed his helmet...  
  
Really, I'm just aiming here for you to get to know all of FTM – I killed off two of them because I had no plans for JoJo and the Pilot was just uneccesary – like Sarge said.  
  
MC Master Chief,  
  
Jon 


	3. 686 Innocent Flame

Disclaimer: Everything seen in Bungie's HALO series is © Bungie 2001- present. Everything not seen (including characters and such) is © Jon Smith 2003 – present.  
  
::::Authors Note::::  
  
Humph, I made a typo in the last Authors Note. I am FOURTEEN (got it right ;)), not 13. OK? Now, this is where the story really begins...and it begins with a mind-racking puzzle!  
  
Anyways....so it begins!!  
  
BTW: I HIGHLY recommend Obsidian13's "Rebellion: The Grunt Wars" as it VERY professional and not too dark for you younger readers!  
  
Jon out.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Chapter III  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 686 Innocent Flame  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Halo 666 is down master!" cried a voice in a light, robotic tone. Suddenly, a blinding light blue light emerged from the darkest corner of the room and came flying to the centre, shedding a faint glow on a hideous creatures' face.  
  
"Young 343 failed? Did he survive?" came a shrill voice from the creature. It's huge, stained teeth protruded from a slit in the lower regions of his face – it looked like a distorted mouth. 'Master' looked up at the blue light and let his eyes adjust. He saw a small, spherical object floating, with a little blue light on its frontal main area.  
  
"Unconfirmed," replied the machine. It floated over to a huge machine at the back of the room, and looked at a smallish (in comparison to the machine) screen. "Object: 343 Guilty Spark; Operation: Functionality," said the robot. It came up with a flashing blue screen with some Alien language written on it – 'BSCQPXM'. Soon it came up with 'KXTXSGX'. "Unknown, sir."  
  
"Hm. 686, you are my must trusted, and best, creation out of the 1000 or so. You control our main Halo but I need you to move to Halo 888. Out of our 2985 Halo's, that one is the only one that isn't under Flood Control. The Covenant have overrun us, with as many as 200,000 of them. The Flood have been locked underground, and Covenant are developing a bomb that could destroy the whole of the Halo. We need you to unlock all of the doors and WIPE OUT THOSE Covenant! All 200,000 of them!"  
  
"Master – that will be impossible! With the 100,000 or so on the smallest of the Halos – it is irrelevant!" retaliated 686.  
  
"Do as I say, Innocent Flame. Before I send you off on your...your....errand, you must take me to the remains of 666. Surely there, we will find out about 343. Please, I do not want to destroy you 686 – I do not!" cried the monster.  
  
"Yes, yes, Master Vorharealin!"  
  
--- ---  
  
There was a large rumbling coming from the planet that Fire Team Mercury had landed on. The Pelicans door closed as Sarge entered the rings atmosphere and Sarge looked in the monitor that showed what was at the rear of the Pelican. "Chief ain't gonna be there much longer!" he said over the intercom.  
  
"Sir, permission to speak?" said Toey. Sarge swivelled round the chair and nodded. "What do you mean sir?"  
  
"Turn you internal binocs to Movie mode privates!" said Sarge as he flicked a switch to his right before swivelling around and taking control of the ship again. "See, the planets blowing up!"  
  
"Holy shit, Sarge! Chief was our Battalions' only Mark V!" cried James. Sarge nodded and looked up the co-ordinates for the SPARTANs nearest Battle Ship – over 1000 miles away.  
  
"Men, we're in for a long journey!"  
  
--- ---  
  
"Chief, I'm picking up life signals only 100 or so miles away from here!" shouted Cortana. Chief sat up and placed his helmet back on, taking note of Cortana's info-less warning. Almost immediately, the Longsword burst into full speed, heading straight for a tiny green dot, only now visible to Master Chief.  
  
--- ---  
  
"Damn Pelican! WAIT! What the hell is that!?!" cried Sarge. He saw a Longsword flying in from his right. "CHIEF?!?" wondered Sarge as he fiddled with some buttons to make contact with the ship. "Come in..." Sarge strained his eyes to see the ships code, "Longsword 97817!"  
  
"This is Cortana, aboard Longsword 97817, do you copy?" said Cortana over the radio. Sarge smiled.  
  
"Yes, ma'am! Preparing to board?" asked Sarge as he stuck the Pelican into "Speed: none". He got up and turned to his men. "Chief and Cortana are approaching, get ready to board!"  
  
"Yessir!" they cried in chorus, one or two sighs of relief among the wooping.  
  
"Sargeant McMiller, hold tight! I'm moving in!" said Cortana as the Longsword pulled closer to the Pelican. "Oxygen masks on Sargeant?"  
  
"You heard her, men! Get those masks on and move, move, MOVE!" said Sarge as he pulled a mask on himself, before grabbing his MA5B and heading out into Space, running into the open bayed Longsword.  
  
--- ---  
  
The Pelican was attached to the Longsword as it sped through space, destination: Earth. "Scanning for Covenant Ships," reported Cortana. Master Chief nodded.  
  
"Sargeant, tell your men to get their Assault Rifle's ready, and discard their pistols for extra Frag Grenades," said Master Chief. Sarge nodded and turned to his men.  
  
"You heard what he said! Ready your rifles, get your ammo together, ditch your pistols and get some nades! MOVE IT!"  
  
"Um, Chief – I got bad news, but some pretty good news that goes with it too," whispered Cortana. Chief grunted as if telling her to go on. "Well, I see 2 Covenant dropships approaching us from behind. We'll HAVE to take'em out, but our rail gun is too weak!"  
  
"How far away?"  
  
"50 or so miles," replied a worried Cortana. Chief bowed his head, deep in thought. "We CANNOT lead them to Earth!"  
  
"I know, I'm not as stupid as you think Cortana," remarked Master Chief. "We're pretty much screwed," he said minutes later.  
  
"Unless...maybe that'd work!!" cried Cortana as if Chief's last comment was never even spoken. "Yes, it would!"  
  
"Calm down – what would work?" said Chief in his toneless, calm voice. Cortana popped up out of the holographic projector. "Hi."  
  
"What we need to do, is to make use of the Pelican!" cried Cortana. Chief raised his head to look at Cortana.  
  
"Number one. The Pelican is weaker than this Longsword. Number two. It can't hold all our ammo and guns, plus 7 people!" Chief shot down Cortana's theory.  
  
"Chief – it will work. With a consequence," replied Cortana with a lowered voice. Chief stared at Cortana. "We need to sacrifice one of...us..."  
  
Chief stared at the floor and thought for awhile. "I'll go."  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
What happens? Longer – better – slower – stronger.... 


	4. Chief, I'm coming with you! Part 1

Disclaimer: Everything seen in Bungie's HALO series is © Bungie 2001- present. Everything not seen (including characters and such) is © Jon Smith 2003 – present.  
  
::::Authors Note::::  
  
As chapter IV begins, I bring on my first dilemma for a main character! What the hell will Master Chief do?? I once again recommend Obsidians "Rebellion: The Grunt Wars" – it is so freaking awesome!  
  
Jon out.  
  


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Chapter IV :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: "Chief, I'm coming with you!" :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  


  
"What?!?" cried Cortana as Chief turned around and picked up his Assault Rifle. "You cannot leave me! What if they don't fall for it?!"  
  
"It's a risk I'm gonna have to take. Listen, I might be able to get back to earth, alive, if Sarge can spare one of his men. I need a gunner, after all!" he replied. Cortana bowed her head, deep in thought. She snapped her fingers (silently) as she brought her head up to look at Chief.  
  
"Chief, I'm coming with you!"  
  
---  
  
"Good luck Chief, Cortana....Johnson," smiled Sarge while he stood at attention. "I'll steer this baby back to Earth – thanks to Cortana and her co-ordinates!" laughed Sarge as Master Chief nodded at him, before turning to face the Longswords baydoor. Johnson fitted his mask and pressed the button.  
  
"Good luck, sir!" cried Johnson as the two brave men jumped into the Pelican. Sarge stood and looked out the door for awhile before remembering danger was still at hand. He needed to keep this going as straight as possible, to fake that no-one was left on the ship. Meanwhile, Chief and Cortana would pull away, going to the right, to the closest SPARTAN outpost...  
  
---  
  
"Chief, they're coming this way!" cried Cortana from the Pelicans cockpit. Chief sat, waiting with his Assault Rifle pointing out the bay door, waiting....waiting for the Covenant ships to come. "ETA 2 minutes 35 seconds," she finished. Chief grunted as Johnson tapped his foot nervously on the metal floor of the Pelicans holding area.  
  
"Calm down Private. We'll make it through – if they start to overrun us, I have a plan..."  
  
"Chief, I'm trying to contact another Pelican just over 3000 miles from here, on a planet named Xau 14. Whatever it's doing there, it seems like it's in trouble. It's a Covenant planet situated in the middle of nowhere basically," informed Cortana.  
  
"Johnson, I want you to try and contact Sargeant Jones on your COMMs, tell him to come to these co-ordinates Cortana is about to relay," ordered Master Chief. Johnson nodded and tried to get ahold of Sarge. Eventually, the two Covenant ships came into view – Chief loaded his Rifle and checked his aim.  
  
"Perfect as always, I presume?" laughed Cortana as Chief nodded.  
  
"Oh, you know it," replied Chief. He looked to his right and saw Plasma bolts coming in from the attacking ships. The fight of his life had begun...  
  
---  
  
"New objective men! Seems like Cortana and the Chief have found another Pelican on a planet just over 3 point 5 thousand miles from here. Hopefully, those bastard Covenant won't be able to get to Johnson before we get to them! Prepare to board men, take only what you need. I'll take some explosives..." but before Sarge could finish, James cut in.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt sir, but aren't our orders to take any covenant equipment unharmed if unnecessary? I mean if we board and capture it surely we can destroy the other ship with the Pelicans help sir! Then we can take the dropship back to Earth for investigation!"  
  
"I like you James. Always thinking," laughed Jones. He scratted at his rough, new beard. "Leave any explosive equipment on board the Longsword! I'll let you three board the Ship while I contact Chief and Cortana and explain the situation. We've got a hijack on our hands, boys!"  
  
---  
  
Radio static broke in over Johnson's COM system. "This is Sergeant Jones, come in Pvt. Johnson."  
  
"Sir, I hear you!"  
  
"Good. Listen up Pvt. I want you to tell Chief and Cortana that we are boarding and engaging the Covenant dropship. When I signal that it has been captured, I want Chief and Cortana to board the Covie ship and commandeer it towards the Pelican. I'll be be bringing up the rear in the Longsword," reported Jones.  
  
"Sir, yes sir! Patching you through through to the Master Chief's COMM sir!" replied Johnson without hesitation. Johnson looked at Chief and then heard Sarge through the Chief's helmet.  
  
"Good plan. But Sergeant, that means YOU will have to contact the Pelican and warn it not to fire on us when we board the D'ship," informed the Chief.  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
---  
  
"Ready boys? I'm bringing her in for contact in 5...4...3...2..and we're there!" cried Sarge as he locked the door into the Longswords cockpit. He pulled a switch above his head, opening the Longswords bay door.  
  
"Shit! There's a couple of Elites out here!" cried Toey. Sarge smiled – he knew his boys could handle them. "SARGE! Permission to use fragmentation grenade!"  
  
Sarge has a split-second to think or the consequences might have been dire. "Give them hell, Marines!"  
  
"Yes sir!" laughed Toey as he primed a grenade, waited a second or so before throwing it into the Covenant Dropship. "Board the ship!" cried Toey. Sarge noticed one of the Plasma cannons started to glow. He had no choice but to close the Bay door and leave immediately. Medic sat behind him, playing around with a lighter. He was nervous. Hell, even Sarge was. The Longsword's engines roared back into life as he jammed his controls forward.  
  
The Longsword shook violently. Medic screamed. Sarge didn't move.  
  
---  
  
"Crap! Fire Team Merc's Longsword has taken a heavy hit!" cried Cortana. Chief stood up, still clinging to the Grav-railing and looked out the Pelicans bay door. They had taken a hit to the cockpit. What was worse was that the far dropship was charging another blast. The closer one was getting ready to engage their Pelican.  
  
----  
  
This is the end of Part 1 of Chapter IV. I don't really like having too long a chapter, so this one rounds off at about 930 words, whereas Part 2 finishes with about 1200 words.  
  
See ya'll next chappy!! 


End file.
